Empty
by Alidiabin
Summary: How Sweets feels after the S5 finale. Daisy/Sweets.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Empty**  
Fandom: **Bones**  
Author:** Alidiabin**  
Words: **669**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings: **None**  
Spoilers: **S5 finale**  
Parings: **Daisy/Sweets**  
Summary: **He does not miss her at least that is what he tells himself. Sweets days are now empty.

_**Empty**_

Lance Sweets sat in his office still and silent. He contemplated how boring life had been of late. How empty it had felt. He, Cam, and all the interns except Daisy were the only familiar faces at the Jeffersonian. Cam had always been busy either with Michelle or with her gynecologist boyfriend. The interns all do their own thing for the new anthropologist . Clark remarked how he now appreciated the professionalism that is now in the air of the Jeffersonian.

Each night Sweets went home alone. To what had been his and Daisy's apartment. Daisy had left so quickly she had not really packed up her stuff. The calendar that marked Christmas in March was still attached to the wall in the seldom-used kitchen. The photo of Daisy and her cousin April is still next to that of Sweets and his adoptive parents. He usually ignores them. Sometimes seeing her soft toy from childhood or her grey college shirt is comforting. Most of the time it just evilly snickers at him and reminds him how she is not there. The apartment is a well-decorated box of emptiness.

According to facebook Daisy is having a great time, so are Hodgins and Angela. Sweets sits alone at his computer and reads of fantastic adventures in either the Indonesian jungle or Parisian culinary scene.

Wendell drags him out to the bars. Wendell tells him to get back on the horse. Wendell easily calls the women to him like the pied piper with his flute. Sweets has trouble. He makes mistakes that he has told numerous people not to make. He drinks too much. Rants and raves about Daisy too much. A psychology student tells him he is not over his fiancé and that he needs time to heel. Sweets muses that he would have given the exact same advice to someone in his situation. So, Sweets gives up on dating.

One day, he walks in to find the scarlet light on the answer machine flashing. He vainly clings the idea that it could be Daisy, he finds himself desperate to hear her voice. He retrieves the message. It is April Daisy's cousin. Disappointment pulses through his lean built body.  
"Hey Daisy" April says, "I know you're in Indonesia, so hopefully that cute fiancé of yours will pass on the message. It happened." April squeals excitedly "You are now the proud first cousin once removed to Owen Zachary Timmins, I'm really tired, but he's perfect. Maybe when you get back you and that fiancé of yours will hurry up and have kids so our kids can be as close as me and you were." Sweets remembers Daisy telling him that April was pregnant and making a remark about the two cousins vowing to have kids close together so they could be a close as Daisy and April are, Sweets also remembers rejecting the conversation not ready to talk about children. Sweet turns off the answer machine. He misses Daisy even more. The apartment feels even more empty. He gets a box and finds every item that belonged to Daisy; he angrily places them in the box. Hoping that if he does not see reminders of her he will forget. It does not work.

Sweets finds himself falling into depression as time wares on. As day turn to weeks, weeks to fortnights and fortnights turn into months. He feels alone. Daisy is doing what she loves. Daisy is happy. Booth is serving his country. Brennan is remembering why she ever decided to pursue forensic anthropology. Cam is in love and helping Michelle choose colleges. Hodgins and Angela are in Paris making love in the bathrooms of museums and in other public places. The new FBI Agent and forensic anthropologist are happy; neither have any problems with each other nor do they find themselves falling for each other. They work efficiently. Sweets days are no longer spent diffusing arguments or cutting sexual tension with a knife. Sweets days are empty. So very empty.

A/N: I've had the idea for ages but I wasn't really sure how to write it. So?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Empty Part Two (2/3)  
**Fandom**: Bones  
**Author:** Alidiabin  
**Words:** 786  
**Warnings:** alcohol, foreplay  
**Spoilers:** Up to S5 finale  
**Parings:** Sweets/Daisy  
**Summary:** Sweets life is empty. He attempts to fill the void.

_**Empty Part Two**_

Her name was Aurora. She was a feisty red head with blue eyes, according to Wendell she was also a graduate student of some rather non academic degree. She was Wendell's latest blonde haired girlfriend Poppy's roommate. Aurora was twenty-four and had a liberal attitude to relationships. It also appeared she had a liberal attitude to clothing. The reddish colored halter dress she was wearing left very little to the imagination, and was attracting the attention of the entire bar. The bar was littered with the young of Washington DC; many looked barely legal to drink. Sweets suspected many were not.

Aurora smiled across the table at Sweets, while Wendell and Poppy played tonsil tennis in the corner of the dimly lit booth. Sweets gulped the last remnants of his outrageously overpriced beer.  
"So," she uttered awkwardly, looking down at her half-drunk (and third) apple martini. She looked almost innocent. Almost.  
"Would you like to go for a walk," Sweets asked, desperate to get out of the crowded bar, and to get all the eyes off their table. Aurora smiled and stood up. Leaving Sweets to pay for her expensive drinks.  
"Bye Poppy" Aurora said. Poppy turned around and gave Aurora a small peck on the cheek. Wendell looked up and nodded his head in approval, before quickly returning to Poppy's embrace. Sweets figured it wouldn't be long before they retreated to the privacy of either of theirs apartment.

It turned out; Wendell had a reason to nod his head. According to Aurora 'a walk' was polite speak for sex. Aurora slid a colorful plastic wrapped condom into his ghostly pale hands. Sweets jaw dropped. He had definitely not been expecting a 'happy ending'.  
"Your place" she whispered as she placed as soft kiss on Sweets cold lips that had not been kissed since Daisy left. Sweet's lips perked up at the foreign taste. He kissed deeper. Tonight, he told himself he would be reckless. He would forget about Daisy. The rational psychologist part of his brain begged him to take a step back, think about this. He was not using Aurora as a tool to get over Daisy. He was using Aurora as a surrogate for Daisy, and if he squinted, he saw Daisy. It seemed the rational part of his brain was quieted by the alcohol floating in scarlet blood stream.

She took the lead. Sweets did not mind. For a woman of a tender age, she asserted herself and took control. Her mouth devoured his upper body. Her hands took her clothes off. Sweets was allowed to watch as she revealed the tiny amount of her skin that was actually covered by her red dress. Whenever Sweets' tried to change the gear, she hastily asserted her dominance. The psychologist inside of him mused she had a history of sexual abuse. The alcohol in his system again quietened that part of his brain. He was silent, following Auroras orders. Finally, after kissing every inch of his upper body, she pulled at his belt buckle.  
"Say my name" she whispered. Sweets stammered. He had forgotten it. "Say my name" she shouted. She yanked his belt that made him gulp. "Say it" she screamed.  
"Daisy" he uttered. She stood up. Sweets realized what he had said. Aurora was not Daisy. Sweets looked up. Aurora hastily pulled her red dress back on.  
"It's Aurora" he uttered. As she pushed on the bedroom door, the front door opened.

"Lancelot" Daisy sung one hundred per cent unaware of the chaos she was about to walk into. Sweets gulped. Aurora walked towards the front door. Sweets rushed up. He knew there was no point telling Aurora to come back, nor was there a point trying to stop the inevitable moment about to happen in his living room.

Daisy and Aurora met. Daisy's mouth dropped. Sweets wondered if it was because of a Auroras lack of clothing or because of the similarities between the two women. Daisy of course was the far better version.  
"Oh" she said, "I guess you weren't lying when you said you wouldn't wait" she uttered coolly trying desperately to keep her composure. She failed her voice cracked. "I just came to get my stuff" she added, Sweets could tell she was improvising.  
"You can have him," Aurora uttered bitterly, which provided evidence to Sweets conclusion that Aurora had a very dysfunctional view of relationships. She rushed out. Daisy looked at Sweets.  
"Where's my stuff?" she asked focusing her attention to the walls that were bare without her stuff adorning them. Sweets pointed to the box. Daisy picked it up and walked out.

Despite an attempt to fill it. Sweets life was still empty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Empty Part Three (3/3) **  
Fandom: **Bones**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **602**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings:  
Spoilers: **Up too S5 finale**  
Parings: **Daisy/Sweets**  
Summary: **Sweets life was empty, now it's a lot less empty.

_**Empty Part Three**_

According to Cam, Daisy had gone to visit April and Owen with the last three days of her sabbatical leave. Sweets was left to stew in his own web of mistakes and mess. Guilt echoed in his brain. Aurora did not answer his apology texts. Daisy did not answer his calls. Facebook informed him that Daisy was enjoying spending time with baby Owen who she referred to as her nephew. The apartment felt empty and bare. He found the second box of Daisy's things. He was tempted to throw them. He instead pushed them under the bed.

Fate appeared to be on his side. The bar he chose to go to in order to drown his sorrows was the same bar Daisy chose with an identical intention.  
"Lance" Daisy said her voice low and flat, none of her usual happiness radiating from her petite frame.  
"Daisy" he said. Their eyes met. They stared into each other's gaze for a second. "I never slept with her," he uttered. He was unsure what had motivated him to confess his failings to her. He had been so determined to be rational; he had told himself that since he and Daisy were broken up, whatever he had or had not done with Aurora could not be construed as infidelity. Yet he confessed to her. A look of relief washed over Daisy.  
"I should not care right," Daisy said "I nearly slept with one of the people on the dig" Sweets sat down "But I thought of you" she uttered, She leaned in close "If I had slept with Greg" she paused. Irrational jealously pulsed through Sweets, he was jealous of this Greg person, just by hearing his name. "It would have been just sex" she paused again "We used have something special" she again paused composing her thoughts and attempting to mask her emotions. "I wanted you. I want us" Sweets paused.  
"I understand," he said "I liked Aurora because she looked a little like you" Daisy's eyebrows rose. She opened her mouth in objection. Sweets cut in. "You are the better looking one, of course" Sweets uttered deciding to put out that fire before it erupted into an inferno of female jealousy.  
"Can we just start again?" Daisy asked, her hand rubbed his. He smiled at the comfort it brought. "Can we just be two strangers in a bar?" Daisy asked. Sweets looked at her. He knew it would not work. The same insecurities and jealousies would be there when they stepped out of fantasyland and into reality on Monday morning as they walked into the Jeffersonian. Tonight, however Sweets was content to play in the fairytale. He walked away. Daisy looked on tears forming in her eyes, as she thought he was leaving.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Sweets asked returning to the bar. Despite their familiarity, Sweets still managed to fake the nervousness of a guy trying to ask a girl out in a crowded bar. "I'm Sweets, Lance Sweets," he said doing a bad James Bond impression. Daisy let out a giggle.  
"Wick, Daisy Wick" she uttered in reply. "Yes, you may" she replied.

Daisy kissed him as they opened the door of their apartment.  
"I don't usually do this on the first night" Daisy said. A smile crossed over Sweets face. He kissed her lips. His own lips rejoiced at the familiar welcoming taste.  
"I've missed you," he whispered as they walked towards their bedroom.

Sweets lay in bed as Daisy slept on his bare chest. He smiled at each exhalation. His life was no longer empty. 

**A/N:** That is the end of that. We have a happy ending. I intended for this to be one-shot but alas, it's a happy little story.


End file.
